mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Knowles
| latest appearance = | last appearance = | played by = Brian Stokes Mitchell }} Scott Knowles is the Chief Technology Officer of E Corp, replacing Terry Colby. He is played by Brian Stokes Mitchell. Background Scott Knowles was born on September 14, 1962. He has a brother who lives in Miami. His wife, Sharon Knowles, is thirteen years his younger. She works in the government, doing paperwork and bureaucracy. Scott was in charge of decoration his home. He is a wine aficionado. He and his wife met the Wellicks at an E Corp function when Tyrell first came to the company. Season 1 After Terry Colby, CTO of E Corp, is arrested his position is in need of a replacement. Tyrell Wellick is named interim CTO, however CEO Phillip Price and the board are said to be enthusiastic of another candidate. On March 31, the Knowles have the Wellicks over for dinner. While their wives talk, Tyrell brings up Scott's candidacy. Scott is suspicious, as only four people know about such conversations. Tyrell explains that such an ability to eavesdrop is what would make him a good right hand man, before admitting he isn't trustworthy enough to let in the house. Later, the four lounge in the living room, the couples swapping on two couches. Scott entertains the pregnant Joanna with a glass of wine, describing its scent in detail. Meanwhile, Tyrell asks Sharon how she hasn't blown her brains out being married to him. She is offended and excuses herself to the bathroom. Tyrell follows. As Scott moves to find a vintage wine, Joanna sneaks a drink. The next day, Scott walks into his office and finds Tyrell instead of his scheduled interview with Spencer. Tyrell invites him to take the rest of the day off and play golf. Scott wants to cut the bullshit, knowing that they were both in pursuit of CTO. Tyrell moves to leave, but says that dinner and Sharon were enchanting last night. Scott confronts him on the incident where Tyrell followed his wife into the bathroom and made advances. He makes it clear that he, not Tyrell, will be CTO. He further humiliates Tyrell by handing him money for his unborn child, belittling the Wellick house as small, as Tyrell becomes visibly agitated. In early May, a party is held at the E Corp building for the promotion of Scott Knowles as Chief Technical Officer. Price introduces him to great applause. Later that night, Sharon Knowles follows Tyrell to the roof for sex. She kisses him, but is suddenly strangled to death and left there. Her murder is investigated by the NYPD. Detectives soon want to speak with Tyrell, based on information Scott gave them about the advances he made on Sharon. Price fires him to avoid a scandal. Shortly afterwards, Tyrell disappears on the night of the 5/9 hack. Season 2 In mid-June, fsociety hacks into the Bank of E's network and holds it for ransom. Scott meets with Price and General Counsel Susan Jacobs to discuss their options. Scott doesn't want to pay the 5.9 million or negotiate. He suggests their techs can solve the problems within five days, but Susan counters with the money that would be lost and the optics in closing the Bank of E for five days. When she suggests they should pay, Scott refuses that one of their executives should deliver the money, as per a requisite of the ransom. He eventually volunteers. At 9:00 pm in Battery Park City, Scott brings a duffel bag full of money, wearing a mic to communicate with the police. A bike messenger arrives and gives him a bag. Inside is a phone which rings, telling him to do as their message says. A fsociety mask has written on it to wear it as well as to burn the money with materials provided. Scott burns the money. Some days later, Scott finds Joanna in his home. He is angry as she reveals his housekeeper let her in. She brings up that her husband's severance package is being frozen by E Corp, although her contact with HR gets her nowhere. Scott empathizes, bringing up that his wife's murderer still hasn't been caught. Joanna offers an exchange to incriminate Tyrell in exchange for the money. Scott laughs. When she brings up her baby, Scott says that Tyrell's baby deserves nothing. On August 8, Joanna finds Scott drunk on wine in his home. She says that of all the gifts he sent her, an sonogram picture got her the wettest. She confronts him on a two month old mystery. Someone had sent her a music box, a phone, and the sonogram, mimicking Tyrell's tendency to give Joanna little gifts, a fact Scott was told when the two couples first met. Untraceable calls had been coming in on the phone and when Joanna picked up, the person on the other end would simply breathe nothing. All this led her to believe that Tyrell was trying to communicate with her. Scott explains that on the day he was made CTO, Sharon revealed that she was pregnant. They were happy, which then fueled his desire for revenge. He began the game after the funeral. Joanna is furious, damning Scott to hell, along with his wife, who was going to have sex with Tyrell while pregnant, and their fetus corpse. Scott attacks Joanna, strangling her and punching her in the face. Joanna continues to demean him. Scott gets off of her, expressing remorse as he calls for an ambulance. Joanna survives, albeit with a heavily bruised face. Later on in the episode, Derek is extremely enraged that Joanna was assualted and pledges to get back at Scott. Joanna tells Derek that she wants him to contact the police and change the testimony he made regarding the night of the Sharon Knowles murder. Derek was interviewed by the police because he was a bartender serving at the Evil Corp party. Joanna tells Derek to say that he saw Scott come down from the back stairwell leading to the roof, Joanna says to include that Scott looked out of breath, and panicked and went quickly to the bathroom. Derek is hesitant at the idea of this because of how the police will respond to him changing his statement. Joanna tells Derek to say that due to Scott’s status as CTO at Evil Corp he was scared to come forward and say anything, but after word on Scott’s assualt on Joanna broke he changed his mind. Derek still hesitant to idea is ultimately manipulated into agreeing by Joanna. Season 3 Joanna is seen on the Frank Cody talk show. It’s revealed that Scott Knowles has now been arrested and charged with the murder of his wife, along with the assualt of Joanna. Joanna states that Scott admitted to murdering his wife while he was on top of her assualting her. Alongside that with the new testimony given by Derek, Scott now becomes implicated in his wife’s murder clearing Tyrell of the charge, the actual person who murdered Scott’s wife. Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:E Corp